


Jealous tin-man

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky loves the reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Bucky, Smut, Truth or Dare, acts like an asshole so no one will know, don't read if you’re going to complain, he isn’t fooling anyone but the reader, horrible grammer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: request:  Can you write a one shot where Bucky denies having feelings for the reader but he gets jealous when she gets dared to make out with Steve during a game of truth or dare and it turns to Bucky/reader smut? Thank you!





	Jealous tin-man

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know I have terrible grammer but I like writing. So if you can't stand reading stories with terrible grammer you might want to go back and search for another story.

Bucky was good at a lot of things but one thing he wasn’t good at was hiding his emotions. He felt his palms sweat when he laid his eyes on you for the first time and couldn’t muster up a simple hello when Steve introduced him to you. He simply nodded at you before he left the room and didn’t come out until you were out with Natasha and Wanda. When Steve asked him why he replied ‘he wasn’t feeling well’. He refused to tell Steve that he was developing feelings for a girl he barely met.

As time went on Bucky would do anything to hide his feelings for you, even if it meant him being rude to you. Of course, Bucky felt bad whenever he was a dick towards you but in the back of his mind, he knew if he treated you that way no one would suspect that he had feelings towards you. Unfortunately for him everyone except for you knew about his crush on you and would often give him disappointed looks when he was being rude towards you.

* * *

One person who was sick of Bucky’s actions was Natasha and she was determined to get Bucky to confess his feelings towards you. She waited until they were the only ones in the compound so he could confront him. “So when are you going to confess your love to y/n?” Natasha asked when she spotted Bucky in the kitchen.

Caught off guard by Natasha’s question Bucky cleared his throat before responding “Who told you I was in love with y/n? I’m definitely not in love with her. She’s bland, she’s as Tony would say ‘basic’ and there are thousands of girls prettier than her.” Bucky hated that he said such horrible things about you but he was determined to hide his feelings towards you from the rest of the team.

Natasha knew he was lying and she was going to anything to prove that Bucky did in fact have feelings for you. “You can lie all you want but at the end of the day, we both know you’re in love with y/n” with that she walked away and started a group chat with everyone except you and Bucky so they could come up with a plan to get you two together.

* * *

Since his run-in with Natasha in the kitchen, Bucky made it his mission to avoid not only you but Natasha as well. He knew that if he was face to face with Natasha she would bring up the conversation they had about his feelings towards you. Unfortunately for Bucky, he couldn’t avoid the both of you during game night. Everyone was having a great time until tony announced they were going to play truth or dare. Bucky grew nervous when it was Natasha’s turn to call someone out “y/n truth or dare?”

You bit your lip as you weighed out your options before responding “ummmm oh gosh I know I’m going to regret this but I’m going to go with dare.”

A devilish grin appeared on Natasha’s face “I dare you to make-out with our very own captain Rogers” Bucky’s head popped up at Natasha’s dare and before he knew it Steve walked over to you and pulled you into a kiss. There were cheers and wolf whistling as your kiss with Steve heated up. Bucky’s blood was boiling as he watched his best friend making out with the girl he’s been falling in love with.

Although it was a good kiss you were thankful that the sound of glass breaking gave you an excuse to pull away. Looking over you spotted Bucky leaving the room with a scowl on his face. “Well then, how about I pop open another bottle and forgot the terminators’ outburst” Tony tried to change the mood. You simply nodded your head and tried to erase Bucky’s angry yet hurt expression from your brain.

* * *

It didn’t work though, half an hour after Bucky left you were still thinking about him and your kiss with Steve. Although it was a great kiss you didn’t have romantic feelings for him and you wanted to let him know so he didn’t get his hopes up. “Steve, can I talk to you in private for a second?” Steve smiled at you before he followed you into the hallway. “So that kiss. I don’t know if I’m reading too much into it but umm don’t have feelings for you. I ummm have feelings to Bucky.” You were gasping for air by the time you finished.

Steve laughed lightly at your apology “It’s ok. If I’m being completely honest Natasha told me to kiss you that way to see if Bucky would jealous because we know that Bucky has feelings for you.” Steve gave you a lopsided smile.

“Bucky has feelings for me?” you had a stunned expression on your face. Before Steve could respond you bolted out of the room and went straight to Bucky’s room. “Bucky are you in there?” you asked while you knocked on his door. “Can we talk? Please? Steve said-”

Bucky opened the door at the mention of his best friend. “Do you have any idea how fucking painful it is to watch my best friend make out with the girl I’m in love with?” Bucky growled at you and tried to make you feel bad for what you did with Steve.

Unfortunately for Bucky, his harsh words caused you to tear up “Bucky I has no idea you were in love with me. If I would have known I wouldn’t have gone along with the dare.”

Bucky’s mood switch from anger to guilt when he noticed tears forming in your eyes. “Hey hey hey it’s ok. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at Natasha because she knew I was in love with you and she dared you to kiss Steve.” Bucky wrapped his arms around you and started rubbing your back to comfort you.

At that moment you decided to confess your feelings for the man who was comforting you “I don’t have feelings for Steve. Sure he’s a nice guy but that’s it. I have feelings for you but never showed any interest. For a while, I actually thought you hated me-”

“I was pretending to hate you so the team wouldn’t suspect that I had feelings for you. Obviously, it didn’t work, seeing as they came up with this plan to make me jealous” Bucky kissed the side of your head. “I’m so sorry if I hurt you. If you give me a shot I promise I’ll treat you right.”

Pulling away from Bucky you looked him straight in the eye to see if he was lying or not. You could tell he wasn’t lying so you grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Bucky was surprised at first but once he registered what was happening he placed his hands on your waist and kissed you back. Your heart fluttered as the kiss grew more and more intense.

After a while, you reluctantly pulled away but still held onto Bucky “Do you want to go back down and continue game night?” You asked while Bucky placed a kiss on your neck.

“No. I’ve spent so long suppressing my love for you that all I want to do is lay down next to you and tell you how much I love you,” Bucky whispered and started leaving hickey’s on your neck and shoulder. “Actually why don’t you wait for me on my bed while I have a talk with my best friend Steve and all the idiots who were behind the kiss” Bucky bit your lip and slapped your ass as hard as he could before he walked out of the room to give the team a piece of his mind.

 


End file.
